The Twins Meet Ralph and Felix
by Steel-Winged Pegasus
Summary: Vanellope realizes that Ebony and Ivory's never met Ralph and Felix, so she takes them to Fix-It Felix Jr.! Oneshot and it's nothing spectacular. Just a little idea I had in my head to give variety in what I write.


**A/N: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph, but to make up for my unnoticed hiatus, have another story on me.**

Once again, it was after hours in Litwack's Arcade. It's been about three weeks since Ebony became a Sugar Rush racer. The familiar voice of Yuni Verse rang out, "All clear! The arcade's closed!"

With that, the inhabitants of the arcade relaxed, now free to do whatever they want. Hey, King!" Vanellope shouted out, driving over to Ebony. "Great race out there! Ya almost pushed a few of us off, though."

"Sorry," Ebony shook her head, adding, "but it looks like it's a bit of a habit of mine. That or I'm programmed to do that when a player isn't controlling me." She hopped out of her kart and quickly inspected for any damage. "Hmm... No external damage as far as I know, but I'm not sure if I'll say the same for the insides."

Vanellope stared at the Chocolate Bull, admiring its tankiness and fierce appearance. She has since gotten used to the scent of dark chocolate and the taste of it's even grew on her. "Hey, I just realized something: you and Ivory never got to meet my stinkbrain pal Ralph!" she exclaimed, smiling like the village idiot.

"We remembered that you mentioned him once or twice, but yeah. You're right," the would-be Viking girl agreed.

Ivory came running up to her, bagpipes absent. Long story short, Ivory decided to mix things up a bit by playing tin pipes instead of bagpipes. Needed to refresh her skills, she said before the day started. "That was an amazing race, Sis! The way you cut off Taffyta and stopped Snowanna from getting past ya..."

"It's no problem, really. You know how I swerve like crazy when I race," the elder twin chuckled, playfully punching her sister on the shoulder.

"Hey, I gotta take ya over to Fix-It Felix Jr.'s to introduce Stinkbrain to ya!" the young President laughed, dragging the two girls along to the train station that goes to Game Central Station. "Alright, clearly you've never been to Game Central Station, so I'm gonna give ya some tips. First off, when you leave or enter a game, Surge Protector will be a party pooper and ask ya some dumb questions. Second of all, Game Central Station is huge, but it isn't that easy to get lost in. Just look up at the entrances and boom, the name of the game will be up there. Third, _never_ go Turbo," she concluded.

The twins looked rather confused, being new to the game. "Uhh... Going Turbo?" Ivory asked.

Vanellope inwardly facepalmed herself, so she explained, "oh, right. You two are still pretty new. Going Turbo means game-jumping to gain glory and all that shinola. It all happened years ago when this guy named Turbo got jealous of this new racing game, so he hijacked that one and ended up getting both games unplugged. At least, that's according to Mr. Handyman."

"Mr. Handyman?" Ebony inquired.

"My nickname for Fix-It Felix Jr., AKA the good guy in his self-titled game Fix-It Felix Jr.," she clarified, smirking at the nickname she gave Felix.

"It'd be hilarious if he doesn't like that nickname! Makes it all the more enjoyable for us to call him that," Ivory laughed.

"Yeah, well, sorry to burst your bubble, but Mr. Handyman loves that nickname," Vanellope retorted, trying to hold back a laugh of destroying their chance of annoying Felix. "Now come on!" She dragged the twins over to the train station that went to Game Central Station. The train ride there wasn't anything special: a quick five minute ride to the station, where all the arcade characters come and go.

Just like Vanellope said, Surge Protector stopped the three and started asking questions. "Names?" he asked, flipping through his clipboard.

"Princess Peach and her two Toad servants," Vanellope groaned, happily settling for messing with him a bit.

"I said name, please," Surge Protector said, not taking this.

"President Vanellope Von Schweetz and her two friends Ebony and Ivory Chocolate," she sighed.

"Where are you coming from?" he asked again.

"Sugar Rush, gadoi!" the President answered, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Any other statement?" he droned.

"Yeah: a lot of us hate ya," the feisty girl replied.

"I get that a lot. Proceed," and with that, Surge Protector left.

The twins were amazed, though, even with the annoying setback. So many characters in one place..., they thought. The Pong Paddles passing the pixel of a ball back and forth, the ghosts from Pac-Man chilling around, and a lot more!

"Alright, alright, no more sightseeing, guys," the President laughed as she glanced around. "Aha! Found it!" she exclaimed as she dragged the twins again. Luckily, though, Surge Protector didn't stop them, as they didn't bring any items with them. They hopped onto the train and off they went to Fix-It Felix Jr.!

Ralph was brushing mud off himself as he complimented the Nicelanders for a great day when he saw Vanellope glitching around excitedly. "Kid!" he laughed, but he grew curious at the two new girls that were following her. "Hey, uh... Who are those little cavities, Baroness Boogerface?" the gargantuan wrecker asked the petite racer.

"A new Sugar Rush character and her NPC twin sis, Major Body Odor," she smirked, glitching onto his shoulder and gently bopping his nose and teleporting back to the ground before he could respond.

"Whoa! So you're Ralph!" Ivory exclaimed, having to look up to see his face.

"Uhh... Yep. So I take it that you're President Fartfeather's friends?" he knelt down, looking at the girl. He personally thought she had a weird fashion sense. It's as if someone turned that pink Muttonfudge brat into a Scottish girl, took away the tan, and made her hair longer and more blonde, he thought.

Ebony couldn't contain her excitement, though, and she came up to Ralph bravely and made a "war cry" in front of him, flexing her muscles. "Yaaaar!" the Viking cried.

At that, Ralph couldn't help but laugh. This other girl may be really weird and energetic, but she was like him in some ways. The fact that she wasn't scared of him and the fact she tried to scare him made the good giant tussle up her hair. "Ya know, I think I like you crazy kids," he admitted. "Kid you have good taste in friends," he added.

"I knew you'd love 'em, Ralphie!" Vanellope exclaimed. She was happy to see that the meeting went really well. "The first person that popped into my coconut of a head when I met King was you!" she continued on.

At this, Ralph was confused. Ebony didn't look royalty, let alone a king. For one thing, Ebony's a girl. "King? Uh, kid. This is a girl, not a king," he pointed out, pointing at Ebony.

"It's a nickname, Stinkbrain. Ebony there dresses like Viking, right? So I shortened that to King and there ya go," Vanellope explained. That may be the stupidest logic anyone's ever heard, but that didn't stop Vanellope from thinking of that nickname. "So where's Mr. Handyman?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! He's up in the penthouse. Sergeant won't be back till a little later, though. Wanted to give the soldiers a short little speech or something. I dunno," he shrugged.

"Nah, s'alright. I'm thinking they'll meet her at a different time," the pint-sized President assured him. "Now let's go guys! I want ya to meet Mr. Handyman!"

The two scrambled up the stairs up the apartment and into the penthouse, completely passing by Gene on their way there. "Hey, you kids!" he grumbled, shaking his fist.

It took a while, but they made it. Huffing and puffing, Vanellope knocked on the door to Felix's penthouse. "Hey, Mr. Handyman! Guess who!" she panted, slowly regaining her breath.

Unsurprisingly, Felix opened up the door, beaming at the girls, "why, well look at what we have here! Vanellope, are those your new friends?"

"Yes, sir! The Viking one is Ebony and the Scottish one is Ivory," she beamed back.

"Lemme guess: Sugar Rush racers?" the happy repairman asked.

"I'm a racer, sir, but my sis isn't," Ebony clarified.

"Oh, my Land. I'm sorry to hear that," he apologized, frowning a bit.

"It's not that bad, Mr. Fix-It sir," Ivory shrugged.

"Well, if you say so..." he conceded.

"So how did your day go, Mr. Handyman?" the young President questioned, changing the subject.

"A great day! Thank you for asking!" Felix responded, his smile returning. "Sorry Tammy isn't back. I bet you two were hoping to meet her!"

"No worries. Van here told us that we'll meet her next time," Ebony smiled.

"Well, we gotta go now, Mr. Handyman. It was nice seeing ya!" Van announced, yawning just a wee bit. Being a nine-year-old has its disadvantages and getting tired easily is one of them.

So off they went, quickly running down the stairs. Vanellope shot a quick raspberry at Ralph to say bye to him before hopping onto the train back. Upon entering Game central Station, Surge Protector stopped them for the usual interrogation.

"Name?' he asked, as always.

"Princess Peach and her two Toad servants!" Vanellope laughed. This day ended well, she thought.


End file.
